


glasses are a plot device.

by I_Shouldnt_Be_Here



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Crushes, Exists only cause Ash, Fluff, M/M, No plot whatsoever, Romance, technically a fix-it fic from a different fandom, this is just chashmish!Aman content, totally unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Shouldnt_Be_Here/pseuds/I_Shouldnt_Be_Here
Summary: Aman. With glasses. Nothing else.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 29





	glasses are a plot device.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley2011/gifts).



> Enjoy!

Aman exited the ophthalmologist’s office, annoyed. Anyone was bound to, after long minutes of staring at text that progressively grew smaller while your seemingly inexhaustible patience reached its bitter end.

He needed glasses. The ophthalmologist gave him a firm scolding for ignoring headaches and ‘the world going fuzzy around the edges’. Aman’s face lengthened as he sheepishly gulped the doctor’s reprimands in that miserably uncomfortable chair.

He looked outside at the colourful demonstration just outside the office with frames and lenses in front of mirrored and glassed display walls. He wanted to try a few out, but he couldn’t risk his bad fashion sense against something that was going to be perched on his nose for the foreseeable future.

He’d visit again tomorrow with Kartik, he thought as he kicked the start pedal of his bike.

…

“Aur ignore karo sar dard.” Kartik spat out as Aman broke the news to him.

_(Go on, who gives a hoot to all those headaches?)_

“Yaar doctor ne sunaya ab tu bhi shuru mat ho…” Kartik’s face softened a little at the thought of Aman suffering (though rightfully) on the doctor’s chair.

_(I just came back after a scolding from the doctor…)_

“Theek hai, phir se iodex mat mangiyo mujhse.” He huffed, turning his chin away playfully. Aman’s eyes widened a little at that comment. He remembered Kartik would be ready with a pot of balm whenever he pressed circles into his paining temples, head pitched forward carelessly over thick college textbooks.

_(Alright, don’t come asking for pain balm again.)_

“Khair, chashme liye kya? Kab bann ke aayenge?”

_(Anyway, did you choose a pair?)_

“Nahi, abhi tak choose nahi kiya. Kal jaunga. Tu bhi chalna.” Kartik’s eyebrow raised a little. What did Aman mean? Kartik couldn’t figure that out, but it left his heart racing a little faster nevertheless.

_(No, I didn’t. I’ll go tomorrow with you.)_

“What? Got trust issues with your fashion sense?” Kartik wriggled his eyebrows playfully as Aman slapped his shoulder, whispering “Bas second opinion chahiye” dangerously close to his ears. A delicious shiver trickled down to his ribs.

_(I just need a second opinion.)_

…

“Chal nikalte hain. Mai ready hoon.” Aman laid a hand on his shoulder, and Kartik felt his attention being steered away from his phone. (He was watching cat videos.)

“Ruk ruk, yeh wala dekh.” Kartik pulled at Aman’s snow-white sleeve. That was new.

_(Wait, watch this one.)_

“Abhi nahi dekhna baad mei…”

_(Not now, later…)_

Meanwhile, Kartik’s eyes trailed upward to look at Aman.

And he had to try _very_ hard to stop himself from planting a kiss on Aman’s cheeks. This infatuation was getting dangerous.

Case in point, Aman wore a snow-white turtleneck, sleeves overshooting his wrists adorably as he held the ends with his fingers to form sweater paws.

Kartik thought this was the second best thing he’d seen Aman in, apart from one rare occasion where Aman had to borrow one of Kartik’s hoodies.

_Goddamnit why does he look so cute in white?_ _And that turtleneck? I want to kiss him so bad…_

Kartik stared, stared hard at the sliver of neck visible just above the tube-like collar. Then his gaze travelled upward.

To meet his eyes. One glorious moment passed. Kartik gulped in a breath as he saw a twinkle of white light skip over Aman’s placid brown eyes. (He swore to god that he saw that moment in _slow motion._ )

“Ghoor kya raha hai billi ki tarah?” Aman’s forehead scrunched. Kartik’s eyes focused on Aman’s parted lips.

_(What are you staring at, huh?)_

Kartik’s phone fell into his lap as he shook his head to get rid of his thoughts.

Cat videos be damned.

…

He could _not_ figure out why a simple errand, bordering on ‘painfully mundane’ made his stomach flutter as if he was on a date.

Oh, it was definitely Aman’s arms around his waist.

Kartik had been _this_ close to losing his balace from the bike as Aman put his arms around his waist at a random traffic signal.

“Aagey se left lena, pahuch jayenge.” Aman whispered into Kartik’s ear, the whipping wind stealing away most of the words except for ‘left’.

But the shivers down his neck remained.

_(Go forward, then take a left turn.)_

Kartik’s heart wept a little for the loss of Aman’s arms around him as both of them got off the bike.

Aman stole a glance at Kartik’s half-pout that came over his lips unconsciously whenever he was musing about something. He pressed his own lips together when his chest filled with infatuation and his mind was taken over by thoughts of romance.

_When did I get so mushy around him?_

Then, Kartik aimed an utterly _winsome_ smile his way and put an arm around his shoulder for a wonderful, but disappointingly-brief while.

He knew then, his gamble of putting his arms around Kartik on the bike had paid off.

“Chal.” Kartik took his arm off Aman’s shoulder.

_(Let’s go.)_

Kartik rehashed all their stolen moments of affection they had as he entered the shop.

Kartik’s mind got stuck on this particular moment he remembered very vividly, an accidental butterly-soft brush of his lips over Aman’s cheekbone (and his subsequent inaudible sigh breathed over Kartik’s jaw) when Aman hugged him once spontaneously.

He willed himself to get back into the moment.

Both of them stared hard at the mirror glass cases housing a large number of frames in different styles. The shop assistant stood poised, ready to butter up Aman with words of praise to make him buy a costly frame.

Their eyes wandered around the cases at warp speed, then met at the same time with faces of _serious_ apprehension as if to ask ‘Which frame looks the best?’

Kartik couldn’t help a snicker escape from his lips. It sputtered out, and made Aman erupt in a wide smile.

“Itna bhi serious life decision nahi hai…” Aman said, breaking their awkward moment. Though it certainly wouldn’t have been that way in the absence of the shop assistant.

_(It’s not that big of a life decision, you know…)_

“Woh wala kaisa lag raha hai?” Kartik pointed towards a frame.

_(How’s that one?)_

“Nahi kaafi plain hai.”

_(Nah it’s too plain)_

“Yeh wala? Nahi…pura nerd lagunga…” Aman’s hand faltered with caprice as he pointed towards a pair.

_(This one? Nope I’ll look like a nerd…)_

“Pehen kar toh dekhiye…” The shop assistant urged. Aman shook his head, a little bit apprehensive at even trying out those thick black frames.

“Ye wala kaisa hai? Pura dadaji lagega…” Kartik snorted.

_(How’s this one? You’ll totally look like a grandpa…)_

“Haan bey. Baais ki umar mei bifocal lagwaa de mujhe.” 

_(Yes please, by all means get me a pair of grandpa glasses for when I’m twenty two.)_

A quarter of an hour passed while Aman and Kartik pointed their fingers around at the various glass cases, Aman refusing to try on even a single pair. Kartik thought he was babysitting a two year old.

“Hmph aise nawaabo wale expectations ke liye yeh dukaan kaafi nahi hai.” Kartik pursed his lips, pushing Aman’s shoulder.

_(Hmph why did you even come here if you had such high hopes?)_

“Arre doh minute sochne de…” Some time passed, then Aman zoned in on a specific section of the display table, picking up a single black half-frame pair with silver accents.

_(Wait give me some time to think…)_

“Rukiye andar se aur stock laate hain.” The assistant sounded a little tired.

_(Wait I’ll get some more frames for you…)_

Aman rested those glasses upon his nose, meanwhile Kartik’s heart floored for the second time in the evening.

His white turtleneck, along witht eh black frames that rested oh his nose, made his thoughts go for a wild ride. His eyes continued staring at Aman’s glasses (and his eyes of course) in the relatively undisturbed peace of the empty shop.

Kartik felt butterflies inside his stomach as if he was seeing Aman for the very first time.

Aman felt awkward as he looked at himself in the small gently-curved mirror on the table which made his face show up larger. He couldn’t make sense of why Kartik was being so lost in his thoughts since the evening. 

_And the staring._ Kartik’s gaze felt like a physical touch. Gentle and roaming all over his body.

Kartik flashbacked to when he met Aman for the first time. It was a blurry mess of bright lights, necks bent downward with blushing shame-reddened cheeks, as Kartik remembered he had somehow managed to embarrass himself in front of _that_ cute guy.

His body went a little on edge, almost as if he was falling over a cliff. He recognised, this was the feeling before a first kiss.

Kartik’s gaze fell downward gracelessly, as the assistant arrived with a new box of frames. The last thing he caught was a slice of green-violet light over Aman’s glasses.

“Aap rehne deejiye, mujhe yahi wala chahiye.” Aman waved a decisive palm. The assistant had a microscopic grimace over their face.

_(You let it be, I want these ones.)_

“Tujhe hi choose karna tha toh phir mai kyu aaya?” Aman did not have the answer to that question.

_(If you had to choose for yourself then why am I here?)_

…

It had been a week since aman’s new glasses had arrived, and still Kartik’s heart hadn’t prepared itself well for the sight. It was susceptible to hammering randomly whenever he saw Aman with those glasses for an extended period of time.

His crush was getting impossibly harder to conceal every day. And Aman seemed to appear more and more adorable each passing day goddamnit. How could Aman blush so deeply?

He bumped into the sofa arm. Aman put his novel down and looked at Kartik through his glasses, a little annoyed.

Then he found Kartik gazing at him with the same _starstruck_ look for a few seconds then he averted his eyes.

Aman gulped. This weird tension had to come to a resolution of some sort.

He had been nursing a crush over Kartik for the past few months, how could his heart handle it when he looked at him like _that_?

Aman gulped as Kartik gazed at him again. Kartik blinked, gazing down at his bobbing Adam’s apple. The impasse continued, made worse by his gaze focusing upon Aman’s lips.

Kartik looked at his lips, and Aman noticed him doing that exact thing. Aman stood up, wanting to shake the awkwardness out of the situation but he made it even worse because it put him in closer proximity to Kartik’s eyes.

He noticed the infatuation in Kartik’s eyes, and wondered if it was reflected in his own gaze. He took a step away, then Kartik held his wrist to stop him.

Kartik let out a breath, eyes closing and scrunching almost as if was about to make a bad decision.

He extended his face forward and planted a kiss on Aman’s left cheek.

Aman’s eyes widened in surprise, but Kartik did not notice that as he rushed away into the bedroom.

Aman’s brain got short-circuited, he was left holding his cheek tenderly almost as if it was in pain.

And sweet pain it was. His yearning was answered. (At least to some extent.)

His cheek was still tingling, body still trembling as he went into the bedroom to kiss Kartik. On the lips.

Contrary to popular opinion, glasses did not come in the way while kissing someone.

He even tested that statement after removing his glasses.

…

**Author's Note:**

> Ah this might be one of the most self-indulgent pieces I've ever written. Hope you liked it!  
> Kudos and comments make my day!  
> Have a good day/night!  
> -Advaita


End file.
